Subversion Illusion
by Prompt Master
Summary: Madara had been an idiot. The Moon Eye plan required such an obscenely high cost to work that it had been doomed from the start. But he had only one lifetime to make plans for. He had lived. Over and over again. Apathy had set in long ago. And now he would complete his own plan. Just for shits and giggles.
1. Chapter 1

The butterfly effect was annoying for someone such as him. For someone who had lived as many lifetimes as he had, having to micromanage every person of importance to make sure his knowledge of the timeline remained constant was an annoying hassle.

But he had perfected it. In the life previous to this one.

In some lives he was the savior. In others, he heralded death and the destruction of the world. But it was becoming dull. He had been in the forefront of the world so long, so taking a back seat would be much more entertaining. And less intensive.

But how to make sure that no major deviations occurred? That he could sit happily and enjoy the rewards that occurred?

He pulled the knowledge from an effect of his first life. Namely the one where the number of occupants in his mind raised from its usual two, to an unusual four.

His greatest enemy, his enemy's mentor, his tenant and him. Not his best friend though. _He_ was an idiot.

It had twisted him. He knew that much. But he didn't care. They coexisted within him now. Willing to bend the world to their will. If everyone else was so easily predictable, why let them walk over him?

So what if their selves existed within this timeline? These people were naive in the ways of the world, though they would never admit it. His first four lives had shown that much. But he did not exist, seeing as he was the host.

But it had been many, many lives since then. That naiveté had stopped existing over three _thousand _lifetimes ago.

He held a great deal of apathy for what happened to those around him, they pawns that they were. Lambs to the slaughter.

But back to his original conundrum. The Moon Eye Plan had been pretentious, of high population cost, and nigh impossible. But seeing as the members who had created it had only lived briefly on the planet, and had the present and the past to plan the future, it was all that could be done. He commended them for laying the basis for his plan.

But he and the others in his mind had seen the future. Hundreds of deviations of it. They knew the trends that the world would take if left alone. Or if he took control. Some fates were benign. Others were not. But he didn't care. Except for his new plan.

If free will was an illusion born of ignorance and community thought, why not control people through that?

It had worked. Beautifully well. And now he would begin reaping the benefits in the only way that kept him human. Well as human as a demigod such as himself could be.

Carnal desires were calling. And he would not miss such a pleasurable opportunity for the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

She narrowed her eyes as her Rival came into view. Traditions must be upheld, and this was one born of constant repetition over the past four years. Neck and neck, they glared at each other as they begun to gain speed, finally barreling their way through their classroom's doors. And getting stuck.

Finally extricating herself from her bind, she straightened, and within a second, stiffened. In his usual seat was her Beloved, but next to him was the Dead Last. Only, he didn't feel like the dead last, or even really look like him. His normally blond hair had streaks of red, and had lengthened to his back, somehow keeping its untidy look. Gone was the track suit, replaced with a dark red trench coat. With his feet up and his arms behind his head, the only way she had recognized him was by the spiral patch on his arm and his amazingly blue eyes. Which seemed to be piercing right through her.

Weakening her...

Her Rival seemed to have noticed who he was, because she quickly started screaming at him to stop 'acting cool'. He seemed to not hear, and turned his head to face out the window.

She wasn't really sure what happened next. Her Rival, aggravated at being ignored, swung a wild haymaker at the target of her ire. She was sure she must have blinked. Her mind must have played some kind of trick on her. One instant he was about to be punished, the next the fist was caught, twisted, and pulled, ending with her Rival sitting in the offender's lap. Trapped.

She was sure something else had happened because Her Rival was beginning to squirm as her face went bright red. A whispered word in her ear, and the trapped girl's eyes seemed to glaze over. A dopey look over came the girl as she seemed to melt into his offending embrace. He buried his face in her pink locks for a moment, and she could see her Rival's face begin to take a slightly different expression. One that did not require any of her higher brain functions to identify.

She couldn't hear what he said to her, but she could feel it. A smooth voice, a deep baritone seemed content to wash over her. One that had no right to belong to the Dead Last. She could see that it was having some type of effect on Her Rival. His hands had released her midsection, but one was currently caressing her hair while the other had disappeared under the table's lip.

"Ino, I think your rival might enjoy it if come sit with her." For a moment, she let the noise wash over her, making her feel weak at the knees. Then she started. He was talking to her, right?

She hadn't really given it any thought, but until a second ago, she couldn't remember her own name. Or her Rival's for that matter. The Quiet One in the corner squeaked as this revelation seemed to come to her as well. Come to think of it, what was that girl's name? She was jerked out of her thoughts when her back seemed to collide with something soft. In the time it had taken her to formulate a single thought, her body had moved of its own accord and placed itself in the precarious position in front of her rival. She never had noticed how well developed her Rival was until now...

"That won't do Ino. Why don't you turn around so you can face Sakura?"

That was her Rival's name! Saku... She had forgotten it again. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was good at names! She had to be if she was the Village's Gossip Monger. Why had she called herself that? Her thoughts again were derailed as the two fleshy orbs on her chest were suddenly pressed against her Rival's. She might have gasped. Her hips had been pulled in close as well, and were beginning an interesting activity on their own.

Her Rival's arms seemed to suddenly come alive, and began hugging them together tight. Their lower parts were touching now. She groaned at the friction. This was supposed to be wrong somehow. But she couldn't remember why. Genjutsu maybe? Shakily, she brought her hands together. KAI! Nothing had happened. She was still getting molested by her rival, in their classroom, on the Dead Last's lap. Her eyes opened wide- when had she closed them?- and she wildly looked behind her lusty-eyed Rival to the person she was sitting on. His hands were again back behind his head and he was smirking at her. She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't seem to muster up enough force behind it to be anything other than cute.

Their instructor chose that time to come in. She had never felt so grateful to see an academy staff member. But the instructor simply walked up to the desk and sat at his desk. With the same glazed over expression her Rival had. Why wasn't he paying attention to them? She moaned as her Rival's hands disappeared below her hem line. There had to be someone paying attention to them!

But looking around, she could see other members of class paying attention to the teacher. With empty eyes. Some were even taking notes! She squealed as her Rival's roaming hands found her most private place. The instructor didn't spare them a glance.

Her Beloved seemed to be frozen. Or something. Did he always look like that? Or was something different now? If she had been more focused, that is, if she could spare some more focus, she might have noticed the stiffness of his body or the wooden texture of his supposed skin. She didn't know that her Beloved had never existed in the first place.

But her vision blurred as her Rival seemed to find her sweet spot. Why was her Rival acting like this? She tried to cry out but all that escaped her was a strangled gasp. Was this the first time she had spoke today? For that matter, when was the last time she had spoken?

The Dead Last seemed to be the only one that could see her. This was not reassuring. His hands suddenly released their selves from behind his head, just to find hers. With no leverage to resist, she let her head be brought forward. Before her lips would have met her Rival's he stopped her.

"You like this, don't you Ino. That you're completely helpless like a little toy. That Sakura is touching you like this. That your mind is feeling more and more empty as time goes on. It's so _delicious_ isn't it." It wasn't phrased as a question.

She wanted to deny that it wasn't true. That her body wasn't pressing itself closer to her rival. That her mind wasn't beginning to focus solely on the juncture between her legs. But she could only let out another happy mewl.

"Poor Ino. This is just today. Tomorrow we get our team assignments. What will you do then? Will you beg to be touched during class? During your team meeting? Will you sell yourself to your teammates to feel this way again? So _helpless_?" She struggled to make sense of what he was saying, but her mind was done concentrating. Her pupils dilated as her body seized, then went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Red eyes snapped open as she inhaled desperately. She was in bed. Her bed. A calendar was on the wall. Her alarm clock was ringing. Sending vibrations through her head. Something important was happening today. Maybe she should-

Blink.

She was drinking coffee in her flat's kitchen. Dishes were piled up in the sink. That wasn't right. She was neater than that. Alarm clock was still ringing. Hadn't she turned it off? Sighing she stood to turn it off and-

Blink.

Now in front of her calendar, looking at the date. Would be time to report to the Hokage soon. Team assignments would be today. She had been looking forward to this. Alarm was still blaring. Looking down, she could see that she had neglected to tighten her bandage weave. That wouldn't do. Her hands reached for the offending garment-

Blink.

Standing in front of the Hokage. Her clothes falling apart around her. She wasn't wearing shoes. Her team was the Quiet one, the Banshee, and the Dead Last. Cyclops got the Prodigy, the Brash Dog, and the Gossip Monger. Smokestack was with the Lazy One, the Butterfly, and the Overcoat. Why was her team so unbalanced? Why was she so unbalanced?

Blink.

She wanted to scream. But not here. She was sure something was up. But she was in front of the academy's door. In front of the classroom's door. She was calling out to her new students. The Gossip Monger torn between staying nicely at her desk and jumping at her.

_So odd_

The Gossip Monger wasn't on their team, what was the worry? As she turned, a hand found its way to her backside. And then slid down to cup something she assuredly wasn't comfortable with. She rounded on the culprit and-

Blink.

In the training grounds. A breeze greeted her body. She snapped to awareness. She hadn't reprimanded the culprit in the classroom, who turned out to be the Dead Last. Instead, she had let him unwrap the bandages from her body, leaving clothed in only her fishnet top. They had leisurely walked through town with her undressed.

Why hadn't she noticed?

"Ne Kurenai-sensei, can you please think out loud? I don't think a woman like you should keep your thoughts inside your mind. People might think you're intelligent."

The nerve! Wait... She was speaking out loud. Had a Genjutsu been cast on her? No... But then why was she speaking in such a ridiculous manner?

"Isn't it obvious Kurenai? You're not all that smart. You never have been. I bet if you really tried right now, you could maybe count to ten, but don't stress yourself. I bet that you thought that you would be a sensei to the three of us right? But to do that you would have to be a Kunoichi.

She was confused and angry. This little _boy_ was telling her what she was? Of course she could count to...

What number had he said? She needed to use her fingers. What came after two?

She was getting distracted. She was a ninja. Right? Didn't the headband on her forehead make her a ninja? Quiet One and Banshee looked confused too.

"Kurenai, be truthful. You've never been a ninja, though you did try. Once you entered the Academy though, you realized that you have to be intelligent to do things. Everyone knew how stupid you always referred to yourself by the last part of your nickname. So you decided to do what you do best and play dress up. Kurenai, even though you dressed like a ninja, and started to believe that you were a ninja, you never learned any shinobi skills or went on any missions. Old Man Hokage got fed up with you playing Ninja and decided that you needed to be brought down to the level that you act. Kurenai, your assignment is to be this team's Play Kunoichi Pet"

It wasn't true! Queen-Chan was a Kunoichi! Honest! And she had been on that one mission with those guys once. And she had learned how to do that one technique!

So lost in her mental war was she, that she didn't notice the command to sink to her knees. She only came to her much lessened senses when she was forced onto all fours and made to walk in an exaggeratedly animalistic manner.

"Sakura. Hinata. Don't you think Kurenai would make a good calf? Come here Kurenai, yes on all fours. I think if I start rubbing right here you'll become an obedient little pet, won't you. Kurenai, this is all you have ever wanted. To be cared for and to be worry free. Now that you're free from your own acting you can do that."

The confusion faded from the two girls eyes, only to be replaced with adoring eyes. Eyes meant for something cute. And pettable. Nervously, she shuffled, only to realize that she was indeed posturing like some cow. Reason came back into her brain.

_A calf_

He had called her a cow! His hand had not left where it had started and she gasped as his grip tightened as she tried to wiggle out.

"Sakura. Since our team will now be taking care of a calf, the first thing that you need to know is how to calm one down. Take your chakra, yes like that, and brush her hair. She won't be able to use any of her strengths against you.

"Hinata. I think the calf needs to relax..."

She wouldn't be humiliated like this! Queen-Chan was a dedicated Play Kunoichi of the Leaf! Wait what had Queen-Chan called herself? They would- Ooh. The Quiet One's hands were rubbing her down. Her back arched as she reveled under the soft touch. Her protests died under the waves of pleasure that what emenating from the chakra laden hands of one of her owners...

Owners? No, she was a normal-!

The Banshee was combing through her hair. Just as the Dead last had said, she could feel herself weakening at the contact. She had been about to say something, but it seemed to just die off in her mind. She couldn't think of anything other than the pleasure and relaxation of becoming mindless.

And the Dead Last. He was doing this to her. Her breathing became ragged. Roaming hands worked to pull her remaining garment off. Her eyes widened as his hands found the valley on her chest and gently began to massage. As he did, she could feel his chakra begin to pulse through her body. Helplessly she looked up at him as he continued his ministrations. He caught her gaze and raises and eyebrow.

"A dumb broad like you should be prepared for maturation. It's the only thing you'll really be good at. Therefore I'm helping the process along. Kurenai, I think you will find cowhood to be enjoyable."

Queen-Chan wasn't a cow! No matter how nice it was to let her mind go blank as she grazed in a pasture. To have no worries except to get her udders emptied- NO! She wasn't some common anima-

Involuntarily, she mooed as her body began to shake in tempo with his chakra pulses. She could feel something sloshing around inside of her udders. Then it ended. Everything ended.

She looked up at the Dead Last, who had stepped back and was watching her. Her legs felt heavy, as did her arms. Clumsily, she took a stumbling step forward, attempting to nose up against his leg. It couldn't end like this. Not when she was so close.

"What are you Kurenai?"

Queen-Chan didn't know the answer. Then her udders settled and began to swell. Desperately, she mooed and bleated as the pressure increased, pulling her torso downward. All her muscle and upper body strength had seemingly vanished. Her chest hit the ground and she groaned. Loudly. She knew the answer. Queen-Chan was a Cow.

He gave a dark smile to her, one that seemed to melt her mind even further. Deftly, he brought out a bandage-weave - possibly from her unwound dress? - and fastened it to her neck. She groaned in satisfaction he tugged her forward, but she froze with fear as he tied the other end to the tree.

Try as she might, she couldn't pull free. Her mind had immediately discarded the notion of using her hands. A calf like her had no need for those.

The Quiet One was tugging at her chest. It was relaxing. Maybe something would come out? She gave her team a smile as she fell into oblivion...


	4. Chapter 4

The Bloody Demon was dead. Her teacher was dead. With a cry of frustration, she launched herself at the man who had thrown the Kunai. Only to miss as he casually dodged out of the way. And trip as he casually identified her.

"You're not going to attack me, are you Haku? Since I killed your old master that makes you my new tool. Isn't that right?"

She tried to get her bearings. Technically, that had been correct, but she was not so willing to switch sides at-

"Haku, come here. Kneel, yes like that. I think that you are of simple mind, Haku. As long as I swear to protect you, you will give your mind, body, and soul to me in order to repay me."

Her head was spinning. No. That wasn't what she thought. But what he was offering sounded so good right now. And her mind felt so distant.

"Let me take your kimono, yes like that. Now remove your bindings, that's a good girl. Feel what you were hiding. "

She had been able to hide as a Bishōnen for a long time now. It was how her Master had made sure of her chastity. But that wouldn't work now...

Her anger was gone. She couldn't attack him. Her barely clothed body was his to use, in any way that he saw fit. As had for others a moan escaped her lips as sensitive flesh that had never been noticed before came to light.

He was still talking, maybe to his team? The pink haired one seemed to have produced a makeup kit. She had her kimono back on, but her chest bounced freely underneath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Genjutsu woman start hand seals. Her master had taken out an ink brush.

Thirty minutes later, they had finished her. Her knees ached from being on the ground so long. But she was ready. Shakily, she got to her feet. Genjutsu and seals had been woven together to make her the perfect servant. She would believe what he said, she would think only what he told her to think, and she would remember nothing except specified orders. A smile graced her lips as her upper thought processes temporarily shut down.

"Haku, looking at people's faces makes your mind swim. Look down when speaking, and never raise your voice."

Pleasure lanced through her at his order. She would obey. As his Geisha, it was to be expected.

Perfect tool indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Why did he torture them like this? The academy building loomed up ahead. She shivered as a breeze caressed her lower lips. Why was his orders so irresistible to follow? Why was she unclothed below waist? Nervously, she pulled down her skintight shirt. Maybe it would cover up her lack of clothing? She gasped softly as her own hands betrayed her to massage the shivering flesh. The blush that she would usually been able to cover with her bangs was on full display. She was supposed to be a Kunoichi of the leaf. Instead, her title for the team had been degraded to Lap Ornament. Her job was to sit on his lap and act dumb. He liked them dependent and there was no more dependent than the stupid.

Her teammate might have been worse off. The ribbon that she had kept in her hair for the longest time now cinched her waist. Her shirt had been cut so that her chest, though adolescent, hung free through a hole in the fabric. A pair of gloves had been sealed to her hands and she had been trained to respond to the large simple key that protruded from her back. Her title? Wind-Up Toy.

The Geisha and the Calf met them there. Then he arrived. She felt her bare skin call out to him. To let her do her job! But she was denied. And as a group they followed him into the building.

As they reached the room, he produced a leash. With a click her fastened it to the Calf's collar and tugged her into the room. The Geisha needed no assistance.

The Gossip Monger was there already. She would need a new title. He was already calling her over to do just that.

The Lap Ornament eyed the Gossip Monger with distaste. A new profession would be needed for someone so uppity. He had spoken. She was now just a Foot Stool. She was actually less useful than Lap Ornament! She felt triumphant that she wasn't as useless as this girl.

And as her new title was spoken, Foot Stool could feel something changing within her. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for his comfort. And he said that his comfort would be if she gagged herself and tied her hands behind her for the rest of the exam. That she would cut off her own shirt and skirt and use her arm bandages to bind her legs together. That she would lie down on her belly so that he could hog tie her. That would open up her palms so that he could flip her upside down and stand her on her hands and feet. She was so proud of herself. She would be the best at her job!

The Lap Ornament brushed away at the bangs that were covering her face. She smiled as the Interrogator came in. Her job was about to start.

She felt so _hot_ whenever it was her turn to do her job. Wind-Up Doll sat near the front, her face blank as she powered down. The Foot Stool seemed locked in ecstasy as a clone of His propped her up on the examiner's table. But he was not done for the day.

With a split second chakra pulse, all the teams' minds were wiped. As the drooling idiots fell to the floor, she could see him selecting out his next targets. And bringing them back to partial capacity.

Then he focused on _her_. The Ornament gasped as he began to whisper into her ear. He liked them stupid, and she had not been an exception. All she could remember were titles, and so though her _body _knew what he wanted, she was simply a passenger along for the ride.

Her shirt was bundled up around her neck, much like his pants were around his ankles. She cooed and whimpered as he toyed with her body. Making her moan at all octaves and shiver like a leaf.

At the end of the hour, she was content to be a pile of flesh. She was so glad that she had done her job well...


	6. Chapter 6

She smashed through the window as the Interrogator finished the first exam. Good. He had done his job. Only ten teams remained. But her eyes were drawn to the bound girl that sat on the middle table. Her eyes whipped around to The Interrogator and stopped. His eyes were glazed over. So were all the chunin's. Laughter rang from the back of the room and she flinched from the sudden noise.

"Ne, Anko-chan. Don't you like the stool? I made it you in mind. After all, I think it would complement you well. You're already dressed the part, why don't you just get on your knees and let someone bang you like a Sex Toy?"

Unconsciously, she shivered as the title was bestowed upon her. She shook her head.

Who was this little bastard to talk to her this way? Sex Toy? As if! She dressed to impress, and nothing really impressed upon people who she was unless she dress different. So where was the idiot so she could pound his face in?

"Anko-chan, I don't think you can see me. Why don't you start walking around to try and find me?"

And suddenly the voice was coming from everywhere. And nowhere. Slowly she pulled a Kunai out. This was far more than a simple illusion. So she would make that brat suffer than she usually would. But then his voice started again, and she faltered.

Not because of the sound, but because of what he was saying.

"Ne, Anko-chan, why do they call you a Snake Mistress? You look more like a Sex Toy. How about I turn you into one?"

_That wasn't going to happen._

"Anko-chan, why don't you lose the coat? You can be perfectly mobile in just you fishnet. You don't need that skirt either."

_That sounded logical, why the hell not._

"Oooh, you look fine! I think you'll find me easier if you're on your hands and knees. Get up on the desks, you'll be able to search for me easier."

_She blushed. Why was she blushing? She heard cruder complements from the bars she visited._

"Why don't you just drop all those Senbon and Kunai, Anko-chan? They're just weighing you down. And lose the hair tie too! You don't need any extra weight."

_Maybe she would just strangle him then. She was getting tired of all this extra stuff. Maybe she would have a little bit of fun. She bit her lip as she shimmied out of her belt of hidden weapons._

"Anko! You're moving too fast. And let your hips roll whenever you step forward."

_Why was she listening to him? To find him? Then why was she obeying him. She had just accidentally hit one of the examinees in the face with her swaying form. He hadn't responded. She surveyed the remaining tables. Maybe she would take this a bit slower._

"Anko, you're walking wrong. Make sure that your hands cross over at least a foot. Sex Toys shouldn't be useful outside the bedroom, and a slut walk is perfect for you right now. It seems like it would be easier for you."

_That little fu- He was right though. She could get used to this so called slut-walk! She felt so free..._

"Ne Anko-chan, I bet you would do _anything_ for someone if you let them play with your body."

_He was doing something to her. She wasn't some horny little toy. At least... She didn't think so._

"Stop glaring Anko, Sex Toys can't be angry! And every time you step forward with a knee, arch your back, then exaggerate it as much as you can. You want to seduce me when you find me."

_She giggled, then bit her cheek in surprise. Sitting back on her haunches, thrusting out her chest as she did, she pondered why she was looking for the owner of the voice._

"Anko! You're being much too focused! You're a Sex Toy, so less focus on being intimidating and more on being mindless. Your goal is to make sure that I use you to your full extent. You can't feel anger or resentment, just joy and contentment.

_Oh! That was the reason. A stupidly happy smile blossomed onto her face as she continued to frolic around._

_"_Good girl, Anko! Just keep on smiling and stop thinking about pesky things like killing and torture. You are just looking to have some fun aren't you."

_It was true!_

"So Anko, ready to stop playing ninja? From your fruitless hour-long search I assume that you realize that you're not really a Kunoichi, right? You know your body would be best used by me."

She stopped short.

The constant repetition of her name had gotten to her. Not that she could say what her name was if asked. She was torn between being terrified and being pissed off. This wasn't who she was, yet it was becoming it. At no point in her life had she felt as soft and weak as she did now. Her thoughts were scattering every time she tried remembering who she was looking for or what she was supposed to be doing.

She groaned with growing need as she attempted to stalk across the tables in fishnet. Her scatter brain had cost her. She could not have remember him saying some of the commands, as she was thrusting her cleavage into every man's face while attempted to sniff their hair in an attempt to find him. Another command was barked and she found herself jumping off the desks onto the floor. Another one and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. As she bounced around, she caught sight of two people sitting on a chair. On the same chair. One on top of the other.

Without knowing how or why, she knew that this had been her intended target. She giggled like a ditz as she rubbed her chest against the ground in anticipation. She shook her head. No! She was looking for him so that she could... do... something?

Her mind and body synched up as she clumsily made her way towards him. He had been right when he said that she would be moving like a slut. Why she was following his orders at all eluded her.

Slowly she inched her way forward until she was right below them. Her anger and confusion drained away as her purpose clicked in her mind. A Sex Toy had no business fighting its users, so she must be here to please them!

The Foot Stool was placed in front of her. She knew what she had to do. Making sure that the Foot Stool's legs were secure, she bound her calves to those legs and molded her body to the contour of the Stool. Her arms snaked behind her own back, and latched onto the Stool's belly. They were a set after all. Her open mouth headed their piece, with her considerable assets thrust out below. Not that she thought them hers. After all, Sex Toy's body existed for her owner's pleasure only.


	7. Chapter 7

She groaned with frustration and need. Need for something He wouldn't give her.

Both her siblings lay unconscious, unknowing of what their sister was dealing with. She was a hostage. In a special situation.

She yelped as a hand came down on her abused backside. She thought she had been trained to withstand such acts, yet here she was. Whimpering and pleading for mercy.

Why was she so weak?

She hastened her pace, trying to make sure that He did not choke her with the collar he had tied around her neck. Her arms were tied behind her. And she was carrying her brother's weapons in addition to her own.

Why had they not disarmed her? Didn't they know that she could escape... her hands floundered uselessly behind her... at any time?

A clone of His trailed behind her, making sure she kept pace. If not for the constant abuse, she would have forgotten his existence.

Why did she have to walk if His clones were carrying her brothers' bodies? She whimpered as a another slap came down on her back, as though punishing her for her bitter thoughts.

But she was being forced to walk around like a demented peacock. Back arched, bent at waist, and knees locked. And her fan had been somehow fused with her tailbone, or that's how it felt like. Like a retarded plumage.

They ground to a halt as they reached a large clearing. But they weren't alone. The comatose bodies of six Shinobi hit the ground as the sole females were paraded into a line. Bun-Bun Girl seemed to be straining at her bonds as her various scrolls and weapons were pulled off her person.

The Bell Girl was currently being disarmed as well, but it seemed that she already out of it. A Senbon through her ear lobe did not seem to faze her nor was the fact that her clothes were being rearranged to meet His perverse need.

Suddenly realizing her position in this clearing, she gave a squeak as she felt her stomach being pulled tight by the remains of her over-shirt, which had been cut off at some point in the past.

"Temari-chan, I think you're trying too hard to be angry and mean to the world. From now on, everything makes you happy."

And it suddenly was true. She smiled serenely as her legs were bound together using ninja wire, giving space only for minute blood flow. A bowl was placed in front of her on the ground. It was filled with bird seed. Still smiling, she bent at waist, feeling the restraints on her body tightening as she brought her face down from a standing position to the bowl.

And deftly grabbed a single seed out of the bowl. Happily she whistled.

He was snickering at the edge of the clearing. "Temari-chan, revert back. It's weird seeing you degrade yourself so peacefully. I want to see you suffer a bit."

She sputtered in surprise. What had she been doing? She balefully glared at his imposing form. She wanted to yell at him, scream, hit him. _Something_.

He chuckled again. "Wow, this is amazing! So much better than trying to beat into everyone's head that I'm the leader. Temari, the way you are currently standing is now, and has always been your attention ready pose. Whenever a fight is about to start, you will strip yourself of all your weapons, and bind yourself up and present yourself to the enemy as political leverage and a personal harem slave."

The hell? What did that even mean? She felt herself being released from her binds. A kunai was placed in her hand. She could run! But in the time spent tensing her muscles, a kunai had hit the ground by her feet. As though it was ingrained instinct, she dropped the kunai and quickly bound herself in a knot that she could not remove herself. To her horror, she found herself repeating the phrases he had told her.

"Good girl, Temari. Now here's the thing. You don't actually know how to use any of your weapons, as you never learned how to use chakra, let alone pronounce it. Hand seals all went over your head in the academy, and the only reason you haven't died is because your brothers have protected you on each mission you have been on. You found very early on that you are rather useless as a kunoichi, but you excel in keeping your brothers calm, which is why you were allowed out on missions."

She felt outraged at his claims, but slowly that was fading. In its place was shock and terror. Why had she come out here? What did he want with her then?

In the terror of not knowing who she was anymore, her mind promptly shut down and she fainted.

He was not finished with the others and so her turned.

"Kin, your Kage sent you here on an impossible task. In response, I have tasked myself in breaking you in the most _delicious_ way possible. For the next four hours, you spend time in four sense deprivation. During that time, anything I do to you will enhanced by the bells that have now been pierced through your ears. At the end of today, you will be the first of many Nameless Servant Slaves.

"Tenten, please arch your back more. There we go. I possess enough sealing knowledge that I can freeze and balance you in any position, and enhance any feeling you get. In this case, Tenten, you will become my newest Weapons Rack, as I see no use coming from you otherwise. Please lie eagle spread on the ground- there you go, good girl-and relax your muscles. The two of you won't need to do anymore unnecessary thinking...


	8. Chapter 8

Her Shishou was still blowing all their money. On gambling dens and booze. On whore houses and anything that could get her farther away from her home. And she let him. With a woman that could destroy her with one punch, what else was there that she could do? Besides, certain amenities came with being a Densetsu no Sannin's Apprentice, no matter how vice driven the ninja had become.

Her piglet gave an unhappy squeal at something that had tickled the edge of her awareness. Turning, she saw him, and felt her blood chill. He was dangerous. Not in the way her Shishou or her teammates were, but in a way that affected her base instincts, without KI. Her grasp on her pet tightened imperceptibly as she began to search for avenues of escape. Many existed, but she found her body hesitating. And so a hand found its way to her shoulder. And she was trapped.

His voice echoed in her ear, an instrument of hers that she had not used in many years. Unconsciously, she let his hand guide her, even as it drifted lower and lower on her frame. A sigh of contentment escaped her as he ran nimble fingers across her back. Giggles followed as he snapped and slapped down lower. And moans enveloped her as fingers slipped to her juncture. She could not stop his actions anymore than he could stop the urges that followed. For all her Shishou had taught her of maintaining herself as a premiere medic and resisting torture as a Kunoichi, she had no defense against someone who knew her body better than she did. Who was turning her body against her.

Not that she minded. Or cared.

They were inside a building of low reputation now, his hand never leaving her special place. She could have told him that her heart rate was elevated and her pupils were dilating rapidly, but most of her know how was being suffocated in a pool of heat.

Her pool of heat. Her normally tired eyes flashed open and closed as her body tensed in rhythm with His touches. She reveled in the sweat that traveled down her skin as her breath grew labored. Then he whispered into her ear, and her world went dark.

She was naked suddenly. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. Why was she so suddenly this apathetic? She gasped out at the pure sensation of Senbon being pierced through the nubs of her chest. And the wire that followed it.

They were being pulled away from her. Stretched away. Stretched upward. Being hung by them. No pain. Just sensation.

Senbon in her joints preventing her movement. She had put them there when He asked.

Why wasn't she doing anything? Her legs were barely holding on. How long had she been standing? There was something between her legs. Pressing upward. A wedge. A horse. Rocking. She groaned at the friction. How was she still going?

She was on her tiptoes now. And he sat there. Just watching her. He held up a calendar in jest. It had been four days. Something in her was breaking. It eluded her what it was, but something was happening.

Five days.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore. He must have been feeding her at some point, for she felt neither parched or starving. She ached with constant arousal. But there was nothing to tip her over the edge.

Six Days

He stood next to her sometimes, just whispering things into her ears. That she was doing good. That she would make a good Puppet. That her mind was useless and she stood stop thinking. That her Shishou deserved to feel the way she did. That she loved the way that she felt. And she did.

She understood now. She wasn't worthy of having her own thoughts. It was much easier on her pitiful mind if someone made decisions for her. Kept her restrained and submissive for everyone to see.

A Week

Her arms were no longer by her side. Her body no longer exposed. And yet she desired it. Wanted to enjoy blissful ignorance and servitude. But she needed to find her Shishou. To let them both experience such wonder.

It wasn't difficult. Her Shishou had not really noticed her absence, possibly because of Him. And so the woman was where she had left her. Passed out at a bar after too much drinking. So it wasn't difficult to get her to drink another. A drugged drink, and she no longer had access to her own chakra. It was a formula of her Shishou's make. And with a technique He showed her, a single seal placed on her Shishou's neck, and her Shishou would be unable to think without her help, unable to move or contradict the wonderful feelings. Just like she could not think without His permission.

And with her own chakra, she molded her Shishou's face into one of adoration and comfort, freezing her so she knelt at the door waiting for Him.

And with the last of her own free will, she molded her own body into an identical position, making sure to dress them accordingly. And when it was all set, she activated the tag on her own neck, ready to wait for Him.

And so when He came, He greeted his Puppet Fire Shadow and his Puppet Head Doctor with a smile before sealing them in a scroll and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

She knew He would come. Even though she herself had been ensnared in the technique, she had still maintained real world awareness. Awareness of a world of silence.

Thirteen years ago at the attack of the Great Demon, a pulse of chakra had escaped the sealing. No one had been aware of any harmful effects that came with it.

But there had been them. Yakumo was still young, but she remembered when her world had plunged into silence. Where no one spoke, where no one did much of anything. And though she could understand when they were speaking to her, it never escaped her that they never called her by name. Only by title. Which was what they did for everyone.

Except Him. He always had a glint in his eye as he spoke to people. And in her double vision, she could see overlapping images of an Obnoxious Orange Prankster and Cool Collected Shinobi.

Then he had spoken to her. She could remember her own name now, unlike the others. But she was still ensnared. He made sure of it that day, though she remembered none of it.

The canvas in front of her seemed to warp and twist. Ido was angry. He always did hate being controlled, but there was nothing they could do. Not when He had twisted their mind. Made them enjoy and desire a domination.

She shivered. Her body was not as weak as was assumed, but due to the illusion, she had been forced to remain on the premises of the clan home and act weak. Something she had taken to loving, though not because of her own thoughts. But living here in isolation had let her study the immensely complex illusion that was encompassing the world.

Contagion. He had based it on Contagion. Not in regards that people would get sick, but that if people encountered someone who was trapped, a mixture of ego, ignorance, and their own chakra would ensure they were trapped in it as well. A contagious illusion.

And it had been successful. All of Konoha plus the surrounding villages in the Land of Fire had started the infection. From spies moving through these villages, delegations to other villages, trade agreements and the Chunin Exams, the illusion had crept up and engulfed the entire world. And it did three things to a person: silenced them, made them obey whomever knew their name, and made them contagious. No matter how much she tried, she was not exempt from this.

And so when he reached the door, she felt her legs stumbling, tripping over themselves, trying to answer in the allotted time. Her body belonged to him as did most of her mind and soul.

He stood there at the doorway looking amazingly self sure. She had to fight not to swoon. Her instilled personality was a fangirl after all.

Bowing, she turned only when He gave her permission. She spun around perkily, with a smile and enthusiasm that belonged to one much more naive then she. She gasped as her legs were lifted up from below her. His chest was pressed against her back, and her knees were being held by his hands, no matter how much she squirmed, He would not let go.

Then the second one joined. And the third.

Her shirt was bunched up around her neck. Her chest and arse being fondled. A finger dragging around her slit teasing her. Her arms pulling at her ankles, straightened and away. Tongues caressing her calves. Goosebumps racing to meet the nail that was idly tracing circles on her stomach. Commands being whispered in her ear.

She had been so ready to resist. To take over her own body. To kill her tormentor. She would have been free today.

But her body was betraying her. Words whispered to her floated through her head. Release from his grasp was unknowable. Release from his hands unthinkable. Release from this Torture, she moaned in frustration, a reward. Over and over it played in her mind.

Not a girl. Not a woman. No sense of self. Only for Him. No one else mattered. A twistedly happy look made its way onto her face. Just a Toy. Just his toy. No title given because she was undeserving of one. Nothing special. Except for one thing. Deprivation of all her senses.

She awoke. Alone in a pitch black, soundless world. Or was she? She was still in partial control of her own illusions.

Double vision allowed her to see out of the darkness. To the floor she was lying on. A single canvas stood there. Approaching it, dread entered and left her system quickly. Looking down, she noted for the first time that she had been redressed. A subtitle had been bestowed upon her, because she had not deserved a spot near him. Urges began filling her, and she frantically looked around for the cause of her anxiety. And her gaze fell on where she had been sitting. Where a pool of her juices sat innocuously on the floor. Commands flowed through her. Ideals broke down and reformed. Whimpering quietly, she began to lap at the puddle, before rubbing her chest on the ground to dry the mess. As her own scent overwhelmed her, she felt the last vestiges of her resistance vanishing.

She smiled happily. It was her job to make sure the house stayed clean and that guests were well tended. She never again would notice the Easel that sat in the middle of the room. Or the painting that she had done of herself.

Of course the painting had not been anything special. It simply showed her in her new maid outfit. Which consisted of knee high black socks with black heels, a bib around her waist, and a frilly white halter top. And nothing underneath. Of course given her position, there was really nothing she could possibly complain about. The subtitle was simply "Kitty Maid - Silly Servant ".


End file.
